herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Tachibana
Hibiki Tachibana 'is the main heroine of the ''Symphogear franchise. Hibiki is a schoolgirl who attends the same school as Tsubasa. She is sole survivor of the Noise Attack and the Zwei Wing Incident. Hibiki is the current user of Gungnir, who is powerfully skilled in Martial Arts. She is voiced by Aoi Yuuki. Etymology Tachibana - Means "Standing flower". Hibiki - The term Hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Appearance Hibiki has dark orange eyes with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She is most often see wearing the uniform of Lydian Music Academy. Hibiki has a scar on her chest in the shape of a 'forte' from when Kanade's Gungnir fragment pierced her chest on the day of the Zwei Wing Concert. For the third season, she wears a white blue sleeveless striped shirt with light yellow overall shorts with a large blue bow and orange-white shoes. In episode 7 of GX, she wore a yellow two piece bikini with three orange flowers. One at the bottom and two on the top acting like clips. Personality Hibiki is a kindhearted cheery person though a bit aloof sometimes. Her hobby is helping others and she has a liking to a lot of food. She treats everyone with kindness, even those that used to be enemies. She doesn’t want to fight unless she necessarily has to and wouldn’t want to have pointless battles when she believes the problem could be talked about calmly first. Otherwise, she gladly dons her Symphogear in order to help people who are in danger that otherwise can’t be used by ordinary means. At other times, she is sensitive about certain topics - her father and the past being two of them. Hibiki hides her feelings about specific things and rarely shows herself being sad to anyone whenever it’s a problem related to herself, even her friends. In this regard, she forces herself to keep a smile for others. The only person that can normally tell she’s putting on a facade is Miku. This can hinder Hibiki when in battle, as she allows her emotions to get the better of her. She can also make a bad habit of running away from her problems and bouts of self-doubt. History Past Hibiki was born with a poor family. As a young girl, she was taken good care by her father. During elementary or high school years, she was often judged as a murderer by her classmates and bullies. Suddenly, she feels insecured. Then she devided to back home to see her mother and her grandmother. She believes that everything is going to be fine. Symphogear Zwei Wing concert and the Death of Kanade Amo Two years ago, She was calling Miku at the stadium, which that she couldn't come, which she is disappointed. While attending a Zwei Wing concert. However, Miku was very busy of attending her family. Hibiki was was suprisingly exclaimed of inviting her. She was buying the glowing sticks from the booth of the Zwei Wing Logo on everyone. When she walked to the concert hall, she smiles in cheerful amazement in the stage. Hibiki activates the glow stick as the concert starts and waves it in the air excitedly. When the Noise attack and humans escaped, Hibiki was shocked to stand up by watching the two singers. Their names are Kanade Amou and Tsubasa Kazanari. The destruction of the stage caused Hibki to fall to the ground by injuring her leg. When the Noise apporached her, Kanade jumps to save her, convincing her to run. She rises up to run away. However, the fragment from Kanade's Gungnir nearly killed her. Hibiki witnesses Kanade's death and falls unconscious. She next wakes up when they are performing surgery on her, realizing that she is still alive. Two Years Later and Battle Against Noise Two years after the Noise Attack Incident, Hibiki is now continuing to live a long life by attending the Lydian Academy and singing an anthem. However, she gets scolded for wandering astray in class. Afterwards, she went to the dorm on the floor to talk how tire she was. She then runs over to the table to pick up a Magazine with Tsubasa Kazanari; and, she remembers that her CD are available on sale. She continues to understand and know that the incident had happened in two years ago when the news witnessed and reported something different. Later that night, she is sleeping together with Miku Kohinata. The next day as Miku Kohinata reads the newspaper about what had happened, Hibiki Tachibana eats so fast to stand as Tsubasa Kaznari passes by. She was a bit nervous as she comes face-to-face with the star as Tsubasa Kazanari points out the rice stuck on mouth. Later in the next day again, she whines to Miku Kohinata when Tsubasa noticed that she was acting weird.and the latter comments that she is right to know that. Miku peacefully reminds her that the Tsubasa's CD is available that day and Hibiki tells her that it is a heroic symbol. Hibiki has run down the street to buy the musical CD chanting mantra for herself; however, she goes to see the other people, who died of being turned into black carbon dust, a dangerous sign of Noise. She heard the screaming of a little girl. Hibiki decided to save her. Suddenly, they run away from the Noise together. They jump into the river to find a safer hideout. However, she gets cornered by Noise. There, she starts singing, which activates the Gungnir fragment inside of her body. She was transformed into a Symphogear. Following her succesful transformation to a new Symphogear, HIbiki is ready to fight back against Noise due to her lack of experience, she did not control her high distance jumping powers and abilities. When the Noise assault, she believes that she can destroy them all by herself with the use of her new Symphogear power armor. Tsubasa Kazanari arrives to tell by protecting the little girl. So, she can continue fight. However, a large of number of Noise was overcome. Tsubasa was capable of saving them. After the first battle is done, Aoi gives Hibiki a warm drink. She happily accepts the offer to sip a drink. Hibiki goes back to her normal form to spill her drink. Tsubasa easily caught her. Thanks to Tsubasa Kazanari, Hibiki was saved two times, which causes Hibiki an expressional confusion. She mentions when TSubasa Kazanari stands in her way to prevent dangerous actions. She is then excused by Shinji and recruited to Mobile Disaster Response Corps. She is told by Shinji to calm down. When the elevator drops down, Hibiki was able to hear the scream. Hibiki was surprisingly invited by Genjuro Kazanari and Ryouko Sakurai by welcoming her to a party. Confused, Ryouko wanted to take a picture with her; but, Hibiki refused. Hibiki was a bit sad since she was comatose. She then asks how they knew her name as never she met any. She really thanked Shinji for enjoyment and entertainment. When they do introductions, HIbiki decided to ask people with questions by explaining it to them. She screams too weird when Ryoko asks her to remove some clothes. In the next day, Hibiki is being called by Miku Kohinata about something. However, Hibiki decided to leave. She transforms to fight the Noise. During the fight, Hibiki waits for Tsubasa Kazanari to arrive. She quickly kills number of Noise aliens by breaking the promise with Miku Kohinata. Her wild side begins to emerge as she tears the Noise apart. After destroying them quickly, Hibiki looks at the sky to see a shooting star. Together with Tsubasa, Chris Yukine appears with her Nehushtan Armor. She tries to stop Tsubasa Kazanari from confronting Chris in one-on-one combat as she is like human like the two of them. The two fight each other. While she watches the fight between the two Symphogear heroines, Chris summons the Noise to attack Hibiki. Caught by Noise, Hibiki continued to watch fighting. Later, Tsubasa sacrificed herself to defeat Chris by unleashing Zesshou on her. The powerful explosion caused Hibiki to be free from the Noise. After the fight is over, Hibiki tries to approach her by running; but, she is shocked. Genjuro and Ryuko arrived to recover the comatose Tsubasa. At the hospital, she was comforted by Shinji Ogawa while she was crying. Shinji gives Hibiki a warm chocolate drink and tells her about the Zwei Wing incident caused by the sacrifice of Kanade Amou in two years ago. Hibiki now understands the sacrifice made by Kanade and Tsubasa; so that, it will not hurt the feelings of Tsubasa Kazanari.On the roof of the school, Hibiki gave an excuse letter to Miku Kohinata, believeing that they can see each other again. In Episode 5 of the First Season, Hibiki Tachibana started a new training with Genjuro Kazanari, believing that she can get stronger in order save the day by doing a lot of exercises: punching bags, running, etc. After the training is done, Hibiki is ready to fight back against the approaching enemies once and for all. She was given an information by Genjuro Kazanari about the Hospitalization of Tsubasa Kazanari. Shinji arrives to talk to Hibiki. Later, she is seen with the rest of agents of the Special Disaster Response Team to have an early arrival on the mission. When they arrive, Hibiki calls out Ryoko as a supporter until she is in charge of fulfilling her duties. Hibiki Tachibana challenges Chris Yukine to a long, epic battle. After the long battle, Hibiki was able to defend herself aginst Chris Yukine by obtaining Durandal sword obatining an easiest victory today. After Fine's plan was foiled, Hibiki goes back to meet her friend. She believes that everything is going to get much better. Later, she and Miku Kohinata are taking a bath together when Hibiki was sincered for harrasing Miku on a Sunday morning and comments on her experience. Late at the Lydian Academy, Hibiki was with her phone. When Shinji was contacting; and, Hibiki declines the answer. After the class, Hibiki was able to treat her friend very good. After that, Hibiki is glad that Tsubasa Kazanari is healthy. Hibiki heard a strange sound. Hibiki decided to fight Chris Yukine in the long battle again. While talking with Chris Yukine, Hibiki wanted to tell her that she had done something wrong; but, Chris angrily refused. Hibiki instead uses the powerful strength to punch and break through Chris' armor. When Hibiki wanted to reach the feelings of Chris Yukine with the spirit of truth. Chris refused again. Chris goes on the armor purge to activeate her Symphogear relic, Ichival. When Tsubasa Kazanari arrived to ask Hibiki about the many battles for the Symphogear heroines. Suddenly, Fine arrives to interrupt the fight between the Symphogear heroines. Fine was taking the Nehushtan Armor for good. Battle against Fine After Chris Yukine was redeemed, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines heard about the attack against the American soldiers done by Fine with the Nehushtan Armor. Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines joined together to defeat the Noise. Following their victory, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines investigated incident caused by Fine. When Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Lydian Academy students went to safety in the Section Two headquarters. Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines confront Fine in the final battle. Suddenly, Hibiki was shocked by the supposed death of Chris Yukine. Hibiki goes out of control by doing a restless attack on both Fine and Tsubasa Kazanari. When Kadingir prepare to fire another shot at the moon, Tsubasa stops Hibiki from doing a hateful actions. When Tsubasa supposedly died of heroic sacrifice to destroy Kadingir. Hibiki goes back to normal, completely led to her sorrowful defeat. Upon hearing the help of Miku Kohinata and the Lydian Academy Students, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines unleash their potential, X-Factor. With their new powerful tranformations, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines fight back against the army of Noise summoned by Fine. Just then, she and the Symphogear heroines defeated Fine in Red Dragon of Revelations with Durandal, giving thanks to the help of Miku Kohinata and the rescued people as well. Hibiki managed to retrieve Fine; but, she refused to listen. Hibiki quickly manages to defeat Fine before being perished. Following their evntual victories, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines go together to stop and destroy the fragment. Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris return safe to earth. Symphogear G Hibiki Tachibana and the rest of the Symphogear heroines appeared in the second season, which had taken three months after the last battle with Fine. She and Chris worked togther to fight off Noise by protecting the transport. There, they pursued a mad scientist named Dr. Ver (sometimes known as John Wayne Vercingetorix), who believe that he can eliminate humanity by taking over the world. After the mission is completed, She and Chris Yukine went on a meeting Aoi and the rest of the military people. They commented that Hibiki Tachibana and Chris Yukine are true heroes who saved the world infinite times. After the meeting is done, Hibiki and Chris wanted to go back to Japan. Suddenly, the two Symphogear heroines heard about the Noise attack against military soldiers. Never minding the attacks, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines attended the live battle concer between Tsubasa Kazanari and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. After the musical performance is finished, HIbiki Tachibana noticed that Maria has worn the same equipment as the late Kanade Amou: Black Gungir. Hibiki Tachibana and Chris Yukine decided to rescue Tsubasa Kazanari from letting herself be badly defeated. Suddenly, she and Chris encountered Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki. After the arrival, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines fight each other. After Maria's team had retreated, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines combined a superb song to destroy the potato-like Noise. Hibiki's feelings were hurt because of being called a hypocrite insulted by Shirabe. One week after the incident in the concert, Hibiki is very concerned that Shirabe did a very cruel thing. She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were enrolled to go back to school before the festival at school gets open. At night time, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines go back on a daily mission. During the fight against Noise, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines got affceted by the gas that decreased their Symphogear syncs. Dr. Ver appears to ambush Symphogear heroines by causing more trouble. When Nephilim was newly summoned, TSubasa is forced to chase that vile creature. Hibiki was shocked that Tsubasa Kazanari was badly ambushed by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, believing she is the reincarnation of Fine. Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines challenged Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the rest of her friends. After the fight, Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines were badly defeated. After Maria's team had retreated, Hibiki and the symphogear heroines were given a chance by Genjuro Kazanari to make themselves better and stronger. The next day began. Hibiki Tachibana and the rest of the Smphogear heroines attended the anime festival, which was held in Lydian Academy. She and the Symphogear heroines encouraged Chris Yukine to sing instead of hating. After the song performance is finished, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines congratulated Chris Yukine that she did a good job. Suddenly, They encountered Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki again in the anime festival. Later, at night, Hibiki Tachibana and the rest of the Symphogear Heroines began their mission to fight number of Noise. They encounter Dr. Ver again. Dr. Ver believes that he can save humanity for himself. Hibiki is ready to fgiht against Nephilim. Suddenly, Hibiki was distracted by the insultive words of Shirabe, making herself a hypocrite. Hibiki's left arm bitten by Nephilim; then, Hibiki becomes very angry to go berserk. Hibiki angrily kils Nephilim by ripping out the heart before destroying it with monstrous blow. Hibiki was able to turn back to her normal self. Her left arm got regenerated after the battle. After Dr. Ver had escaped, Hibiki is still resting after the battle with Nephilim. Hibiki must remember her memories about her past experiences. After being healthy, Hibiki takes a walk with the Lydian Academy students together. Suddenly, Hibiki encountered Dr. Ver again a fourth time, who was responsible for huring people. Then, Hibiki regains her Symphogear transformation to fight back against Noise. When Hibiki's final blow on Dr. Ver was cancelled, Shirabe and Kirika arrived to save him. Dr. Ver and his minions retreat. Suddenly, Her power was completely out of control until Tsubasa arrives to calm Hibiki to revert herself back to normal again. Hibiki went on a surgery; so that, she can be operated again. After being healthy again, Hibiki went on a walk with Miku Kohinata together again. She and her friend went to aquarium tour all by themselves. Suddenly, a large army of Noise arrive. After rescuing the child, the explosion came out of no where. Miku tells her not to let go; but, Hibiki refused. Hibiki falls down. She wanted to rescue her friend; but, it is already too late for her. When Hibiki was crying, the two Symphogear heroines saved the day. After being rescued, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines went on a daily training by Genjuro Kazanari, hoping for Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines to become stronger. After the training is finished, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines went on a mission to capture Shirabe at any cost. Suddenly, Hibiki Tachibana had known that Miku Kohinata became Sympphogear under Dr. Ver's control. Hibiki is forced to defeat Miku friend before coming to senses. When Chris Yukine had betrayed Tsubasa Kaznari under the influence of Fine. Hibiki was able to reunite with Miku Kohinata. She told her friend that she'll never harm anyone. She and the Symphogear heroines learn that Chris Yukine was siding with Dr. Ver and the rest of his minions. So, Hibiki decided to join forces with Shirabe Tsukuyomi before reuniting with the three Symphogear heroines. After the arrival in Frontier, she and the rest of the Symphogear Heroines decided to split each other. However, Hibiki stops Maria from killing Dr. Ver to know killing is not good. Hibiki decides to take the power of Black Gungir away from Maria Cadenzavna Eve. When Symphogear heroines are united together. They are ready to face the revived Nephilim in the long difficult final battle. After destroying Nephilim, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines are amazed that Miku had quickly made it to throw Solomon's Cane by sealing the gate before it gets exploded. After Dr. Ver was arrested, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines can see each other again. Symphogear GX Hibiki Tachibana appeared in the third season, along with the rest of the Symphogear Heroines. Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines are starting another mission. She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines are helping the space shufftle by landing it safely. Three months after the mission was successful, Hibiki went to the Lydian Academy with her new sleeveless uniform to meet the three Symphogear heroines. After making jokes, Hibiki Tachibana and the rest of the Symphogear heroines had attended the swimming lessons and the regular class. However, Hibiki was lazy. After the school time was finished, she and the Symphogear heroines are watching the Live Concert of Seitan Galaxy Cross,which was held in London, United Kingdom. After the musical concert was finished, Hibiki Tachibana and Chris Yukine heard the news about the new threat. Under the command of Genjuro Kaznari, Hibiki Tachibana and Chris Yukine separate each other. Hibiki Tachibana arrives on the burning building to rescue the child. After saving the day, Hibiki first encountered an eternal youthful girl named Carol Malus Dienheim, the daughter of the late Izak Malus Dienheim, who hailed from the past about her father's death. Hibiki tried to convince Carol to stop her anger from destroying everthing, but she refused to listen. Hibiki was badly attacked by Carol with her elemental powers until Garie Tuman arrives before having a good-bye. After the two Symphogear heroines: Tsubasa Kaznari and Chris Yukine were badly bested by Phara and Leuire, Hibiki attended the cooking class with the Lydian Academy students. During the cooking time, Hibiki was able to make an joyable time of her classmates. However, she had a hypocrissy had been done recently by anyone, especially Shirabe. When the class is done, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines listened to the discussion of Elfnein about Carol's evil intentions against humanity and the evil relic known as the Dwerg Dain. The next day, Hibiki Tachibana and the Lydian Academy Students were confronted by the third Autoscorer named Galie Tuman, who summoned more Alca-Noise. Hibiki was useless and stagnant to fight; because, she was unable to sing her magical transfomration until Maria Cadenzavna Eve saves the day. When the Autoscorer has retreated. Hibiki and her friend decided to take a walk. Suddenly, Hibiki and Miku were attacked and ambushed by the fourth and final Autoscorer named Micha Jawkan. Hibiki prepared to fight against the fiery Autoscorer. However, Hibiki was caught off guard in Garie's illusion; then, Hibiki was badly defeated by Micha, causing a relic to be critically damaged. After the fight, Hibiki was still in coma; so that, she must rest well. When the project Ignite Module was announced by Elnein. When Carol's Faust Robe was transformation first activated, she joins Tsubasa and Chris to defeat Carol Malus Dienheim with the newest transformation called the Ignite Module. After the fierce battle, Hibiki attempts to convince Carol to let go of her cursed past about her father. Suddenly, Carol committed suicide to burn herself, leaving Symphogear heroines shocked in vain. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve has transformed into Airgetlám, Hibiki met her father named Akira Tachibana for the first time. After the defeats and destructions of the four Autoscorers, Hibiki is now fine. Hibiki is going to have a happy time with her father at the restaurant. Suddenly, Carol's Chateau appears in the sky. Hibiki confronts Carol Malus Dienheim until she is joined by the Symphogear heroines in the final battle after her father was put to safety. When Carol has activated Faust Robe again, Hibiki and the two Symphogear heroines confront Carol with their Ignite Module transfomations; while, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the two Symphogear heroines went to the floating castle in searching for Dr. Ver. When Chateau was destroyed, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines prevailed to save the world for good. After Carol and Elfnein were fused to become one, Hibiki is reunited with her family once again. Symphogear AXZ Hibiki Tachibana appeared in the fourth season, along with the rest of the Symphogear Heroines. Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines embarked on a new mission to arrive in a new area called Val Verde. There, they faced the newest threat called Bavarian Illuminati, a century year old evil organization that is providing the villainous forces with weaponized Alca-Noise technology. During the war against them, Hibiki was capable of outnumbering enemy forces including their evil leader. After the winning the war, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear felt refreshed, except Chris Yukine. Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines heard the truth about the incident caused by Balvarian Illuminati. After the mission was given them by Genjuro Kanzari, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines embarked on another misssion. HIbiki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines are fighting off the number of Noise. Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines were able to destroy the alchemists' snake monster, forcing Saint-Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro to retreat. The next day began. Hibiki attended the class with Miku Kohinata. After Tiki was successfully revived, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines saw that Tsubasa and Maria were unharmed. Hibiki and the Symphogear Heroines went on a dangerous mission. Suddenly, she and the Symphogear heroines got lured into the trap Saint-Germain and her evil friends. After the long fight, Tsubasa and the rest of the Symphogear heroines have escaped free. Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines arrived to fight Cagliostro, forcing her to retreat again. After saving Maria Cadenzavna Eve and her friends in the farm, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight the army of Noise until she and the Symphogear heroines badly defeated by the three alchemists with the powers Faust Robe. When Adam Weishaupt, the leader of Bavarian Illuminati, arrived on the scene to unleash a powerful attack until Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the rest of the Symphogear heroines sacrificed themselves to save Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines from explosive attack by overcoming the lack of LiNKER. Upon surviving the blast, she and Symphogear heroines have returned alive. However, she and the Symphogear heroines saw that the Kazanari Institution HQ was destroyed. When the helicopters arrived to fetch the Symphogear heroines. Another next day began. She and the Smphogear heroines reported to Genjuro Kazanari about the lodgemaster who is the mastermind behind Bavarian Illuminati, the reign of terror, and his minions. When listened to Elfnein's discussion about Faust Robe's power obtained from lapis philosphorum (aka the power of Philosopher's Stone). When Adam Weishaupt has joined his minions, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines noticed the truth that Maria Cadenzavna Eve has gone crazy and proud due to the bad effects of LiNKER. Outside the S.O.N.G. HQ, Hibiki attended a relaxation time with Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines told Miku Kohinata to hide in school shelter. After leaving Maria and Elfnein behind in the mind transfer machine room, Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight back against the three evil alchemists. Attacks and Abilities Holy Magical Tranformation Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron Abilities Hibiki owns the relic Gungnir Gungnir as a fragment inside of her. As a Symphogear user Hibiki has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned Attuned" she can use the '''Power of Song to summon her armed gear to fight. Since Hibiki's relic is but a fragment of the Gungnir relic originally owned by Kanade, Hibiki does not have access to the lance Armed Gear characteristic of other Gungnir users. However, she does not need the lance, as her Armed Gear as described by Genjuro Kazanari is her own hands. This appears to gradually become more literal, as by the time of Season 2 Hibiki is able to transform the gauntlets that would normally detach to become an Armed Gear into more powerful weaponized forms. Because she does not use an Armed Gear, Hibiki is the only character who does not have names for her attacks. Hibiki uses martial arts learned from training with Genjuro, combined with channeling the energy normally used for an Armed Gear into pistons created out of her gauntlets to produce extremely powerful punches. Hibiki can also use the pistons in her boots to leap very far distances at fast speed. By the time of Symphogear G, Hibiki's increased control over her armor allows her to utilize rockets instead of pistons, eliminating the drawback of needing to manually pull the pistons back for each punch and giving her a wider array of attacks. Attacks *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki using the complete Relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. *'Burst S2CA Tri Burst' - An attack introduced in Symphogear G, serving as a combination attack between Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa. The energy from all three singing their Song Superb Song at once is channelled into Hibiki's right hand, with the harmony of the three songs cancelling their harmful backlash and resulting in a vast tornado of rainbow-hued light. *'Disaster Blast' - A combined attack used by Tsubasa and Hibiki. It was strong enough to injure Finé. *'Unnamed S2CA Art' - An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which uses Kirika, Shirabe and Maria as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'Vitalization '- A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. *'Glorious Break' - During the final battle against Carol Malus Dienheim, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines combined their powers into a powrrful, gigantic, metal fist with the colors of the rainbow. This attack was performed only in the final episode. *'TRINITY RESONANCE' - This is combined attack done by Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris with their superb song. During the mission, they were able to land the airship into the wall, thus completing their duties. *'TESTAMENT' - By using alchemy, Hibiki can transform her Symphogear into a golden version of itself with enhanced gauntlets. She then unleashes a flurry of strikes powerful enough to slowly launch both herself and her target into the air until she has punched right through said target. Relationships Miku Kohinata - Hibiki is best friends with Miku. Hibiki says that Miku is like the sun that keeps her warm. Tsubasa Kazanari - Hibiki tries her best to become friends with Tsubasa but Tsubasa keeps pushing her away because she thinks that Hibiki cannot replace Kanade. She eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. During the rest of the series, she eventually became friends with Tsubasa Chris Yukine - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still find Hibiki annoying and an idiot but remain friends. Genjūrō Kazanari - After Chris' attack on them with the use of the Nehushtan Armor Hibiki requested him to train her in martial arts. He has shown to have a lot of faith in Hibiki and her abilities and trusts her judgement. Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Former enemy. She and her friends helped her to fight Noise together by saving the world. Shirabe Tsukuyomi - Former enemy. She is one of Hibiki's close friends. She is somtimes pranked by her friends numetpus times. Kirika Akatsuki - Former enemy. She is one of her pals. They work to defeat Saint Germain. Songs Insert Songs Featured in: Solo Songs *Gekisō Gungnir (TV Series) *Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni (TV Series) *Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete (G) *Rainbow Flower (G) *Genkai Toppa G-beat (GX) *Little Miracle -Grip it tight- (GX) *Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru (AXZ) *Hanasaku Yūki (AXZ) *Endless☆ Summertime (XDU-exclusive) Group Songs *FIRST LOVE SONG *Eiyū Koji (Ver.Training Day) *Hajimari no Babel *Nijiiro no Flügel *RADIANT FORCE *Beef Stroganoff Song *Itsuka no Niji, Hana no Omoide *Gekishō Infinity *Hitsuai Duo Shout *Axia no Kaze Trivia *She's never had a boyfriend in her life. *She shares the same given name as Hibiki Hojo from a anime series called Suite Pretty Cure♪ which has the same theme as music. She is also the main character like Hibiki, but she is the youngest member of the group as Ako Shirabe.Her theme colour and Ako's theme is orange and both have orange eyes and orange hair in their human form. *She is a big fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Amou Kanade. *She was born September 13 making her zodiac sign a Virgo. *In a flashback in the second season, it is revealed that she lived with her mother and grandmother. *In Hibiki's flashback in Season 2, Episode 2, her house is covered with messages possibly stuck on by the public/neighbours. The messages translates as death threats and orders to 'go away and never come back'. These threats are due to the fact that Hibiki was the sole survivor of the Noise attack during Tsubasa and Kanade's concert. *Hibiki could touch the Noise in human form just before she used Gungnir due to her being fused with the Relic. *To hold the relic Gungnir use causes a massive dissemination of the same fragments in the body of Hibiki. *Even in her berserk mode, Hibiki can be stopped by other users, as was shown in Season 2, Episode 6 *Hibiki's transformation translates as "Desire to see fire beneath Ascended Gungnir". Interesting that in episode 6, Hibiki become faired when the Gungnir pieces came closer to her heart. *Hibiki's battle song genre is Celtic music. *In episode 11 of the second season, it was confirmed that Hibiki's age is 16. Also the season present is winter, the year being 2012. According to this, Hibiki was born in September 13, 1996. *Maria's Gungnir can respond to Hibiki's call. *Her going into a berserker state in the first and second seasons is similar to what happened to Naruto Uzumaki when he drew on too much of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power. If she felt stressed, she would start entering that state, and if it was allowed to progress too far, she became a threat to everyone around her. Quotes *"I'm fine, it's going to be okay!" - Hibiki's motto. *"This fist and this life are Symphogear!" - Shortly after punching a Noise before transforming. *"Tsubasa-san, you know? They say you can't think of a good answer on an empty stomach." - Episode 6 *Everyone's singing... that's why... I must continue to sing, and work hard... and fight!!" - Episode 12 *"The fastest, shortest path! Steady, straight ahead!" *"Don't give up on living!" *"I'm not the only one fighting. I wanted to use the power of Symphogear to help others, but that was my conceit. I'm not the only one giving it my all. Everyone else is too! You can't save someone with just your own power. That's why, on that day, Kanade told me not to give up living. Now I finally understand her words! It's not out of survivor's guilt that I want to save others. It's because that was Kanade's dream! And ever since then, I've been carrying on in her place!" - Episode 8 *(To Finé) "That's right. Wherever, whenever your next life may be... Please pass on this message for me: You don't need strength to unite the world. We can become one, beyond the limit of words! Even in the future, we can join our hands in unity! I won't be there to tell them myself. But you can, Ms. Ryoko!" - Episode 13 *(To Finé) "But before I can entrust the future to you, I must protect the present!" - Episode 13 *(To Miku) "I'll stop it somehow. I'll be right back. So don't give up living!" - Episode 13 *To Genjuro: "I'll come back alive, even if it kills me!" if… If there Also personality If "Hibiki Tachibana" ... *There are five vows. *It will power up with something like plasma spark of light. *The reason for it was possible to transform was that it was assimilated with Alien Mystery. *That power can be dangerous. Other Appearances Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines made a crossover debut in End of the Eternity series as a supporting heroine. External links *Symphogear Wiki *MyAnimeList Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Magical Girls Category:Evil exterminators Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Neutral Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Athletic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tomboys Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Magic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:False Antagonist Category:Space Survivers Category:Forgivers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Berserkers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Revolutionary Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Brutes Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Independent Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Remorseful Category:Self-Aware Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bully Slayers Category:Book Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Empowered Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Manga Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Lazy Category:Mischievous Category:Honest Category:Master Combatants Category:Inspiring Category:Universal Protection Category:Honorable Category:Mutated Category:Loyal Category:Dreamers Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Leaders Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off